marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Slash
Dimension Slash, or Zettou (絶刀, lit. "Suppressing Blade") in Japanese, is one of Vergil's Level one Hyper Combos. Vergil disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire screen with a flurry of Judgement Cuts as he dashes in several directions. Every Judgement Cut is still considered a projectile. In the end the opponent is left in a floating state and then a hard knockdown. When Hyper Combo ends, Vergil appears on the ground where he first input the commands for this hyper and sheathes Yamato. This final animation of him sheathing his sword is punishable if the opponent blocks, meaning it should be used after a relaunch from an extended air combo. Mashing buttons while this hyper is active increases the number of hits and increase the damage. Note: Mashing buttons during this hyper may result in a small chance to follow up with a High Time. Tactics * Because Vergil is left open if he misses, it's best to DHC into another combo if you miss. However, if he hits, DHCs are also a viable option. ** If you have Dante in your team, DHC into Million Dollars for more damage. The hard knockdown state from Dante's attack allows you to tag into a character of your choice safely. ** If you have Phoenix Wright in your team, DHC juggle with Steel Samurai Maya Smelting for a clean chance to enter Turnabout Mode, or to unleash even more devastating combos. The timing in DHCing must be right or Maya will miss! * Despite being out of view, it is still possible for Vergil to be hit out of this move if he pulls this off carelessly. Omni-hitting moves will seriously punish him. * When fighting Galactus in the Arcade Mode, Dimension Slash becomes a very useful move as it inflicts devastating amounts of damage to his healthbar. Beware however, as Galactus can still swat Vergil off, should he perform a move that hits in front of him. Gallery Umvc3 vergil DS.jpg|Start animation. Similar Hypers * Maximum Spider * Phantom Dance * Killer Bee Assault Trivia * This Hyper Combo is based off of the desperation attack he uses in the final boss battle in Devil May Cry 3 with the exception of him disappearing completely from sight. However though, the lines said for this were originally used for Spiral Swords, as Vergil would say "This is the end." before using this move. * This Hyper resembles another one from Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generations of Heroes and Ultimate All Stars, which is Zan'eijin (Tracing Array) performed by Karas. ** Also in the manner of Wesker's Phantom Dance, it can randomly cross-up opponents depending on their positioning, though only by chance due to Vergil's constant shifting in orientation during the move. * The name of the Hyper is a reference to one of Dante's moves with the Yamato when he first claimed it in Devil May Cry 4, Slash Dimension. * The English name of this Hyper Combo is not to be confused for the Japanese name of Judgement Cut. Also See Vergil's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Hyper Combo Category:Vergil Category:Moves Category:Level 1 Category:UMvC3 Moves